


In which Morrissey wants to spend money on Johnny

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, teen because of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: One gives the other a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Morrissey wants to spend money on Johnny

Johnny and Morrissey are walking together in a quaint business district, just outside of the city that their next show is in. There isn’t anything in particular that they are looking for; the two are just enjoying the peace and quiet of a nice walk together, occasionally making small conversation.

That is, of course, until a small music shop catches Johnny’s eye. Perhaps it isn’t the music shop itself, as it’s perfectly ordinary; it’s the gleaming white object in the window-front that has Johnny’s attention. He is suddenly pressed up against the glass, and he lets out a nearly inaudible, “Holy  _shit_.”

Moz is startled by the sudden commotion, and asks, tentatively, “What is it?”

Excited, puppy-like brown eyes meet blue. “That’s a…” Johnny pauses to look at the object again, almost as though it might have vanished when he wasn’t looking. “That’s a Fender Stratocaster, signed by Nile Rodgers.”

Morrissey’s eyes widen a little; he’s always enjoyed Chic and he knows the influence that Nile’s playing has had on Johnny’s songwriting.

Johnny lets out a gasp as a thought comes to him, “Do you think it’s for sale?”

“We could go in and check.”

Johnny’s heart is racing with the idea of buying that guitar, and he childishly grabs Morrissey’s hand, pulling him into the store. He’s happy to learn that the guitar is, in fact, for sale, but when he hears the price his mood drops instantly.

“That’s not so bad, Johnny,” Moz says, even though he knows it is a bit expensive, especially for Johnny who doesn’t save money very well.

“Yeah it is. I can’t afford this guitar… Let’s just go back to the hotel,” Johnny mutters, looking absolutely defeated. His mood stays that way for the remainder of the day, the disappointment almost tangible in the air around him.

The next day, the guitarist wakes up to a knock at his hotel door.

“Fucking hell,” he whispers to himself as he looks at how early in the morning it is, but he drags himself out of bed regardless.“Why the fuck?…” he begins to ask as he opens the door. The question dies in his throat, the air rushing out of him.

In front of his door is a guitar-shaped box. 


End file.
